Hunger Games: Le renouvèlement
by the girl with the silver arrow
Summary: Les Hunger Games sont de retour depuis six ans, nouvelle Présidente, nouvelle règles. Puisse le sort vous être favorable!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Six ans, six années que les Hunger Games ont été renouvelés.

Pour quelle raison? La faim, bien sûr. Onze ans après la victoire des rebelles et une vie meilleure, la famine revient faire rage dans les districts de Panem. La Présidente Paylor ne sait que faire, elle perd le pouvoir et de nouvelles éléctions sont prévues, quelque mois plus tard, c'est Malicia Snow, (petite fille du défunt Président), qui malgré son jeune âge et son sexe, prend le pouvoire. Elle promet aux districts des jours meilleurs.

Plusieurs mois après son éléction, elle réinstalle les Hunger Games, contre le gré de toute la population et fait exécuter l'ex Présidente Paylor, ainsi que Plutarch Heavensbee et leur famille. Elle cherche à venger la mort de son grand-père, et promet donc des jeux encore plus terrifiants. Elle fait donc changer les règles:

En effet chaque district fournira pour les jeux, non pas une fille et un garçon entre 12 et 18, mais deux filles et deux garçons. De plus chaque enfant de vainqueur paiera le prix fort: leur noms devront être inscrit obligatoirement 24 fois dans l'urne, chaque année, dés l'âge requis.

Et pour finir, les anciens vainqueurs en vie et bonne santé auront pour tâche d'être mentor des tributs de leur district, pour chaque Hunger Games.

Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable.


	2. Chapter 2

Première partie: Les Tributs

Chapitre 1: première partie

Personne, dans mon district, ne se serait douté qu'un jour les Hunger Games seraient renouvelés. Tous pensait que ce cauchemar était enfin terminé, que le Geai Moqueur et les rebelles avaient vaincu la Capitole. Ils avaient tord.

La Capitole ne fournissait plus les districts en ressource, et avaient fait détruire tout leurs moyens de production, contre le gré de la Présidente Paylor. Alors la famine avait fait son grand retour, des gens en mourraient, les vainqueurs n'étaient plus immunisés, cela les touchaient aussi. Les districts comme le 1 et 2, étant été les plus fidèles au Capitole, se soumirent. Seuls les districts 4, 11, 12 et 13 se battaient encore, en souvenir de ceux qui les avaient libérés. Puis une autre révolte éclata, le Capitole prit le dessus, la Présidente Paylor (jugée trop proche des rebelles) fut pendue, fut donc élue à sa place la petite fille de Snow, Malicia. Elle promit donc aux districts son aide et de faire disparaître la famine et la misère. Mais quelques semaines après son ascension au pouvoir, les Hunger Games firent leur grand retour, et tous ceux qui s'y opposaient se firent exécuter.

Je savais que cette menace était dédiée à une seule et unique personne: celle qui a prit la place de sa sœur lors des 74èmes Hunger Games et qui les a remportés non pas seule, mais avec l'autre tribut de son district, celle qui a défier le Capitole avec ces baies empoisonnées, celle qui a survécut à la 3 ème expiation, celle qui à mené la rébellion des districts, celle que l'on appelle le Geai Moqueur, Katniss Everdeen Mellark, ma mère.

Je m'appelle Rosemary Mellark, et je vais sur mon 18ème anniversaire. Mon prénom est en hommage à deux personnes chères à ma mère: Rose est pour Primrose, sa défunte sœur qu'elle a perdu lors de la rébellion et Mary pour sa mère qui a quitté le district 12 bien avant ma naissance.

Toute cette histoire, l'histoire de ma mère je ne l'ai jamais apprise par elle, c'est à l'école. Papa disait qu'il ne fallait jamais parler des jeux en sa présence, alors Rory mon frère (son prénom provient du petit frère du meilleur ami de ma mère) et moi n'abordions jamais le sujet. Lorsque le Capitole a détruit nos principales ressources, ma mère avait décidé de m'apprendre à chasser, non pas parce que nous en avions besoin, à vrai dire avec tout l'argent que l'on possédait et la boulangerie de mon père, on pouvait dire qu'on était une des familles les plus riches du district, c'était plutôt pour aider les autres, ceux qui en avait besoin.

J'avais onze ans lorsque j'ai commencé. Quelques semaines après le meilleur ami de ma mère, Gale avait fait son grand retour dans le district 12, lui et sa femme provenant du 2 avaient 3 enfants, et l'aîné était de mon âge. Ma mère les avait invité à manger un soir, c'est là que j'avais fait la connaissance de Frendy Hawthorne, en apparence, il paraissait rude et sur de lui mais dans le fond c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. On avait appris à mieux se connaître, on chassait ensemble pour aider sa famille qui était dans le besoin, puis on était devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ce jour là, nous étions partit à la chasse, c'était une journée avant la sélection des tributs. Le soleil brillait dans le district 12, Frend et moi passions le grillage, qui avait été remis il y a peu de temps. Puis nous pénétrions dans la forêt.

Comme la chasse était interdite, nous cachions nos armes dans des troncs d'arbres, comme nous l'avait appris nos parents. Frend fabriqua un collet, à vrai dire je n'était pas vraiment douée pour ça, je me débrouillais, certes, mais Frend avait plus de chance de capturer quelque chose que moi. Il me montra un daim broutant de l'herbe, j'avais compris, celui là n'allait pas vivre bien longtemps. J'avais toujours un peu mal au cœur lorsque je tuai ces pauvres bêtes, ma mère me disait que j'avais hérité de la compassion de mon père, mais j'évitais d'y penser, je devais le faire, pour notre district et comme ma mère n'en avait pas la force mentale, et qu'elle s'occupait de chaque tributs de notre districts pour les moissons; aors je tirai. En plein dans le mille, nous attendions quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le daim agonisant, je lui porta un coup fatal pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

-Jolie prise (me dit Frend en souriant, il semblait épuisé)

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, pas vrai?

Frend acquiesça puis me prit la main, il s'allongea sur le tapis de verdure et m'encouragea à faire de même:

-Est-ce que tu as peur, de ce qui nous attends?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé au jeux, depuis notre arrivée dans la forêt:

-Je suis effrayée...

Frend enchaîna toujours en me regardant profondément. Il serra son emprise sur ma main.

-Saches que si tu es sélectionnée, je prendrais la place d'un des tributs, et je te protégerais.

Sa réponse ne me surprit pas, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Cette année, c'était ma dernière, et je serais forcément sélectionnée, mon nom est inscrit un trop grand nombre de fois.

-Joyeux Hunger Games... (commençais-je en lui souriant)

-Et puisse le sort vous être favorable... (finit-il)

Nous finîmes par éclater de rire, seulement ce n'était pas un rire de joie, non, plutôt d'appréhension et de frayeur. Nous nous arrêtâmes. Frend me regardait avec une telle intensité, que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire mes pensées. Je m'apprétait à ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il m'embrassa. Son baiser me prit au dépourvu, mais ses lèvres étaient si douces, que je ne pouvaient m'empêcher de le lui rendre, le baiser s'intensifia, il se mit sur moi, puis nous roulâmes dans l'herbe et je pris donc le dessus. Cela me fit prendre conscience d'une chose, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je l'avais promis. Je stoppa le baiser d'un seul coup m'emparai de mon arc et courut le plus loin possible de Frend. Je passai le grillage et tomba nez à nez avec celle que je venais de trahir:

-Kara! (je ne voulais pas la voir, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir)

-Rose, je te cherchais.

Kara était ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, son père aidait mon père à tenir la boulangerie lorsqu'il devait s'occuper des tributs, pour les jeux. Kara était aussi très amoureuse de Frend, mon meilleur ami, elle me l'avait confié quelques mois plutôt, j'avais alors ressentit une pointe de jalousie, mais je lui avait promis que je ferais tout pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Hors Frend m'avait embrassé, et tout ce que j'avais ressentit à travers ce baiser m'avait fait trahir ma propre meilleure amie.

-Je suis désolé, je dois rentré.

Kara parut surprise mais n'insista pas.

Je me réveilla en sursaut, encore un cauchemar. Je suis en nage, mon lit est trempé. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête; le baiser de Frend, ma trahison envers Kara, ma mort prochaine. Aujourd'hui se déroulent les sélections pour les jeux, je n'aurai aucune chance cette fois ci, je dois donc faire face à mon destin. Je me lève, entre dans la salle d'eau pour me nettoyer. Lorsque j'ai enfin terminé, je sortit et rejoignit le salon. Mes parents me jetèrent des regards désolé. Je ne pouvais y faire face, pas maintenant, et avant qu'ils n'ajoute quelque chose je sortit de la maison, je fis quelques mètres et passa la barrière. Je marcha tranquillement dans la forêt jusqu'à rejoindre mon endroit préféré, l'étang. Ma mère m'y avait amené une fois, elle disait que c'était parfait pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Je quitta donc tout mes vêtements pour me retrouver entièrement nue, je plongea dans l'étang, et nagea. Cela faisait un bien fou, ça me détendait. Il n'y avait plus que ce contact entre moi et l'eau.

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de me baigner entièrement nue, on sait jamais qui traîne par ici, (me dit Frend en plaisantant)

-Espèce d'idiot (dis-je en hurlant), qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici

-A vrai dire je t'ai suivie (déclara t-il honteux)

-Tu m'as quoi? (m'énervais-je de plus en plus)

-Et bien (continua t-il prudemment), il faut qu'on parle, de ce baiser.

-Passes moi mes vêtement! (Lui ordonnais-je)

-Enfin tu sais , tu es très bien comme ça (plaisanta t-il de nouveau)

Je lui jeta un regard noir et il finit par me tendre mes vêtements, et de se retourner pour que je sorte de l'eau. Une fois enfilé, j'ajoutai:

-Je ne veux pas en parler

Puis je le quittait, et il courut vers moi:

-Rose!

-Fiches le camps, je dois me préparer.

Il parut blesser par mes mots durs et me laissa tranquille.

Voici donc la première partie du chapitre 1, alors qu'en pensez vous, l'histoire vous plait elle? La deuxième partie dans 4 review minimum!


End file.
